Wara Wara no Mi
The Wara Wara no Mi ''(わらわらフルーツ)'' is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit where user can generate and control straws. The user is able to touch the ground, steel or anything else in order to grow straws from them and use it in his benefit. Wara (わら) is the Japanese word meaning "Straw", in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Straw-Straw Fruit and it was eaten by Tyson M. Dragon. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that with every battle user have, he gets more strength, speed, better sight and other things. The more user fight's the more power he gets and he is able to copy some of opponents moves. This power was first shown when Tyson was fighting marines to save his future crew mate. Weakness User suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. If by any chance user is attacked with Haki power he will recive damage and when he is fighting strong opponents. The second weeknes of Wara Wara no Mi user is that it will be realy bad if the get wet. User wont be able to use straws properly they will become wet. Usage Wara Wara no Mi alows user to control straws in all ways there is. Many people thinks straws are usles, but there are many ways to use this devil fruit power. This devil fruit power is useful in many ways, user can make ladders or even user can make Skyscraper, but you can live in it for oe night only. Attacks Wara Wara no Cage: : User creates very strong cage around his opponent by putting his hands on the ground and in the same moment Straw cage appears around his opponent and this cage is also in some cases reinforced with' Busōshoku Haki.'' ''Wara Wara no Buki no fīrudo:'' : User creates numerous spears that are coming from the ground around and below his opponent. User puts his hands on the ground and spears starts coming out. This attack dont have to be reinforced with Busōshoku Haki because spears made of straws are strong enough to kill opponent in instant. ''Wara Wara no Yari:'' : User creates with his hand spear that starts going with great speed towards opponent. User first puts one of his hands in front f him (usually his right hand) and then hi puts his other hand on his hand that is in front of him. Then he join his fingrs together and in one moment with great speed spear made of straws appears. This attack can also be reinforced with Busōshoku Haki, but its strong enough without Busōshoku Haki.dfaff ''Wara Wara no Sheru:'' : User creates defensive wall around him to protect himself from opponents attacks. User puts his hands on the ground and in one moment shell appears in front of him protecting him from opponents attacks. War Wara no Ringu:''' : User creates ring around his opponent, when he is on his knees and then he makes spikes within the ring. User first puts his hands on the ground and creates ring around his opponent. The second thing that user does is that he creates spikes within the ring and then he tightens fist and ring expends his spikes and kills the opponent. Wara Wara no Sekai Sutorō Kabe no Sekai: : User creates big straw wall in front or behind him to defende himself from powerfull attacks. User first puts his hands on the ground or in front of him and then from the ground or from his hands he creates gigantic wall. Wara Wara no Ikutsu ka no Supiāzu: : This move is similar to Wara Wara bo Yari because everything is same its just instead of one spear he creates numberous spears chasing opponent until they hit him. Wara Wara no Ketsugō: : User transforms his arm into several straw spears that starts to binding opponent making him unable to move. User puts one of his hands in front of him and then he puts his other hand on the hand he put in front of him.Then from his hand stars going several spears and they start binding opponent making him unable to move. ::::::::::Yet to write... Ultimate Attacks Wara Wara no Chōkōsōbiru: : User creates skyscraper that comes out from the ground and traps opponent in it. User first puts his hands on the ground and from below his opponent appears straws that are coming around him from the ground and they trapt opponent in big building that is same as skyscraper. : The second version of this attack is when he traps him he touches skyscraper and many needles come inside scyscraper and kill his opponent. Yet to write... Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Childish Chimera